cagalli's past
by Islandprincess11
Summary: cagalli's past. if you want to know the story behind cagalli's past then read simple.  ONE-SHOT! i very appreciate if you READ AND REVIEW!it will help me in great way! thank you! love to write stories! EDITED


**Well its my first fanfict-One shot**

**I'm a certified asucaga**

**Sorry for the grammatical error I'm not a English woman so peace**

**Reviews are much appreciated so that I may improve to next planned story**.

******Disclaimer: i don't own GUNDAM SEED or any character I'm just using it. i just love them**

**Bad Cagalli**

What happened if the head representative of ORB is not the way we think she is? What would be the reactions of both sides if find out who really Cagalli is? What she doing in ORB? Is she here to take revenge because of past events in her life that she thinks ORB is the one to blame?

It set two years after the second bloody valentine war. The head representative of ORB doing her best in rebuilding the Country because of war almost part of the orb destroyed and many lives lost. The orb leaders are busy implementing programs to ensure the health of the survivors, the orb leaders and citizens also agreed, signed and influences the other nation to join the agreement in acknowledging coordinator and naturals are equal and encouraging nations to advocate peace, the prominent leader of Orb also make a decision regarding the betrayal of the seirans who identified corrupts and traitors of the country. She also elects good politicians to ensure ORB capability in handling people and doing public work to the ORB. She also pursues the ideals of her father. She listens people whines. And help them. For the people, the princess is their great savior, their hero But they are all oblivious to princess motives.

"Did I done a good job kisaka?" Cagalli said sarcastically to the man behind. Colonel Ledonir kisaka is her private advisor and a friend from a long time. He also knows who Cagalli is. "Cagalli... are you still planning to destroy ORB. To destroy this people?" kisaka said wryly. Cagalli frowned "then what should I do kisaka... stay as like this? Let them enjoy their lives to the fullest? And forget anything our tribe and mom? Cagalli smirked and puffed angrily "tsk.. The great attha will regret in destroying our lives and puts me here remember that kisaka! If I'm the one who rebuild orb I will also the one who destroyed it!" Cagalli said with evil laugh. Kisaka sign "Elena will be sad with this. "He murmured. Cagalli glared at him and say "mom will proud of me. I will kill the one who kill her, who kill father and stellar." Evil laugh

The day of Cagalli plan to be fulfilled, Cagalli implemented landmines in every part of ORB, she also arrange a electric device to make a artificial earthquake underground to make a gigantic tsunami who will the one drown ORB and vanished. But even Cagalli planned this way she cannot kill people so she give notice to people that unmodified climate and crisis will come ORB so she let people get their bags and left ORB. Some people are insisted in leaving orb without confirming the said event. But Cagalli give orders that all people must go.

All civilians are safe in higher place of ORB when the event happen. Explosions could be heard, buildings wrecked!, gigantic tsunamis are on the way in ORB. Civilians cried. Media busy in covering the ORB disaster. On the other hand Cagalli is in the place where few people are there. Only their co-villagers are with her the ones who put landmines and devices. The co-villagers are shouting for happiness! Also Cagalli joined with them. A ring of the phone interrupted the happiness "hello" Cagalli answered. "Cagalli.. are you okay.? Were so worried when we see the news!" the other phone said. "I'm okay lacus" Cagalli said. "yah.. I'm fine. Of course I know.. oh kira! Yes I'm fine"

* * *

><p>On plants, "oh my God! Orb destroyed!" one crew exclaimed. All the crew and officers of zaft are in gaped in how the orb destroyed in instant. Shinn on the other hand shock of what happen to his home land. Athrun was trying to call Cagalli to found out what really happen.<p>

Kisaka arrived in plant and kira, lacus, Athrun and all members the group go with him. "kisaka what are you doing here? You're supposed to be with Cagalli she is in the verge of crying right now. All the sacrifices of attha had gone. we planned to visit her. " kira explained. " I don't know the reason why I should comfort her. And actually she is the one to blamed" kisaka answered and smirked. "What do you mean? Are you trying to blamed all to Cagalli! This is an accident a disaster every country can experience this kind tragedy!" Athrun asked confused. "kisaka, why do say that?"lacus said calmly maintaining her calm composure.

"that's why I'm here… to tell who really Cagalli yula attha really is!" kisaka said. All eyes to kisaka waiting for him to continue no one be able utter a word after he say because they want to know the truth also. "but before that I want vino to be here! Vino come here! Now!" kisaka calling a name. a young spiky head man walk in with a chin up composure. "vino? What's the meaning of this?" meyrin ask in confusing looked. Instead answering meyrin's question vino said "I'm vino nara, I'm a natural, second child of nara family. Nice meeting you all." "y-you .. Natural? Vino what the meaning of this?" A crew said. " Cagalli is the first child of nara family, the second is vino and third and the youngest is stellar!" kisaka started. "we live our lives in happiness until Mr. attha destroyed all. Our village is very wonderful. Peace and happiness are centered we laugh freely, we play out the limit, mom played with us often, she take care of us. For us she is our power. Neechan is good, she help mom and take good care of us especially stellar who are very sickly. Dad, do his best to be good father to us. He even teach how to fish and taught me " don't give the man a fish but teach him how to fish" our family are doing great. Very lucky to have such happy and good family. Neighbors are also good. Were living at fullest. Until Mr. attha went to my father and offered him a good life to be next head of the ORB. My father declined the offer as we also because we want to stay like this normal. Mr. Attha became angry because we declined." Vino continued shaking.

"He put crisis to our village, he put epidemic to our village most of our co-villager dies. He put on fire our plant and our resources. The food are scarred, half of our co-villager are dying due to lack of food" kisaka continued and paused "What the heck!" Shinn exclaimed. And all nodded. "my sickly sister are gotten worst so my father decided to take the offer because he doesn't want anyone to die anymore but…"

_"no father we can't just allow ourselves to follow him! We need to fight!" "listen yula! We don't have a choice. Stellar may die.! I need to go. Elena!" uzumi said. "I know dear.. do what do you think is right even though is forceful." And uzumi left. "damn..Mr. attha! I hate him! I hate orb!" yula exclaimed. " yula, stop it. Everything is will be fine now." Elena assured her children to relax. Yula nodded. 2 weeks after when uzumi left the village. And 2 weeks ago 20 villains attack our village kill all the villager when the only thing that the remaining nara family do is hide. Their eyes is full of frightened. "mommy! My doll" stellar crying ."no, stellar we can buy you a new one okay?" vino said in low voice that only stellar could hear "no! I want my doll, doll! Doll!"stellar shouting and coughing. "ssssshh.. baby" Elena hushed stellar and snuggle her. "I'll get it!" yula said and stood "no,! it's very dangerous yula!" Elena said. Yula run to the direction of the doll were it settled. "I have it!" yula's eyes widened when she turn to return to her family a gunshot could be heard in front of her a gunshot that is supposed to be hers but didn't reach. "ma..ma,,ma.. mooooooooooooooooooooooooooom!"yula cried and kneel down beside Elena crying. Before a man could shoot her too kisaka showed and shot the man. "Mom! Mom! Mom!"yula calling her mom crying. Stellar and vino who witness the tragic are speechless and run into their mom. "yyyyu-la.. t—ake gg—ood car-e of your sibbbbblings..k?. I can't hold any lon—ger pleeeeeease he-lp yoooooooor fa-ther he ne eds y—ou" Elena said before she closed her eyes and died . Yula who are in shock run to the village shouting and kneel down "damn you! ORB I will destroy everything! All of your sacrifices will vanish in my hands! I promise that! Wait for me ORB" yula promised to herself. "I hate dying.. mommmy!"stellar cough. _

"in short I'm here to finished ORB this is the meaning of my life." A familiar voice could be heard out of nowhere and everyone followed the voice and they saw cagalli setting behind smirking and stood. She walks in front of everyone that shock them that the person they talking about are here and admitting everything. " I'm alive because of I want to fulfill my promised." "come vino.. we're going home" cagali said spreading her arms to reach vino. Vino hesitated but soon followed cagalli. "wait.. cagalli!" Athrun called her name. cagalli stop and turn then the two eyes emerald and amber meet but cagalli decided to cut the tension between them so she walk away. Before vino could follow her Athrun stop him and said " let me talk to her please" vino nodded and Athrun followed cagalli. "Cagalli let's talk." Cagalli didn't stop but still continue to walk "there's nothing to talk about" cagalli reply. "there is!" Athrun said and grabbed cagalli's wrist. " let me go athrun. I told you there's nothing to talk. I won't apologize to people, I won't explain" cagalli said. " I don't care about people, orb or anyone. I just want to talk about us" Athrun said and turn his gaze to cagalli and cagalli look to Athrun with a clueless look "I can't understand you! You're the one who cut our ties when you en-listed to zaft, when you choose them over us! were over Athrun" Cagalli said and turn her gaze to wall avoiding Athrun gaze. "I'm just confused that time. Now I'm certain in myself now Cagalli please give me another chance." Athrun said pleadingly. "no, if I give you other chance she will get hurt. And I don't want that. She loves you more than anything Athrun. Treasure her and besides i destroyed Orb I'm the one who destroyed peoples dream. You deserve someone else" cagalli said was about to walk just to prevent Athrun see her tears "I see.. I see.. it's okay if she will not get hurt… but what about me? what about you? Is it still okay to get hurt? Huh?" Athrun said and tears flow in his eyes. Then cagalli wipe his tears with her thumb and said "I'm bad. The ca—cagalli you like and love are just fake I have mission and I already destroyed everything. Were not meant for each other Athrun." Cagalli said and was about to turn and walk away but Athrun stopped her. " I'm bad also I betrayed my own father but I don't think I regret it because if I didn't betrayed him I'm not be able to met the person that will open my eyes to happiness. And I don't want to lose that person" Athrun whispered and hug cagalli behind. "please let's start again not in here but anywhere a place that people are unknowingly know us. And live our life to the fullest cagalli" Athrun declared. Cagalli was now crying turn to Athrun and hug back and they kissed passionately full of love. They forgive each other unconditionally, they have peace of mind. And stopped thinking about the problem but instead live as normal people that oblivious to the economic problem. The couple is living now in a far, far away village. And all their friends are happy and accept the decision they make. And vino are starting to accept the past and begin his new life as mechanics of Plant and meyrin are accepting the fact that Athrun and her are not for each other and she also starting to develop a feeling towards vino. Even though Orb vanished but people also grateful to find a land and starting to make a city that develop peace and coordinators and naturals are living together.

**Humana**


End file.
